


Lifetime

by hourlyjackbeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, M/M, Weddings, huhu, im sorry im a sucker for these kind of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hourlyjackbeom/pseuds/hourlyjackbeom
Summary: All this time I have been yours
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> this story was inspired from a youtube comment and a song! Thanks to bambam's last vlive! Check the end notes i'll link there so you can understand what I mean and to not spoil the story first. I hope you enjoy reading this! you can go follow me on [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/hourlyjackbeom) we can talk there all day about jackbeom if you want! XD

_ “bbom,what do you think about this ring? I think it looks beautiful?” _

_ “If it comes from you everything’s beautiful, seun-ah” _

~~~

“I’m never gonna move places again” Jaebeom huffs while carrying the 2nd batch of boxes towards the elevator. His family surprised him with a condominium unit for his birthday and now he’s kind of having a hard time transferring his things from his old apartment. He’s mentally cursing himself for not taking up her mom’s offer on hiring professional movers but he already felt shy from the condo alone and he doesn't want them to shell out more money.

_ Ding.  _

Jaebeom pushed the hold button in the elevator and lifted the stack of boxes which were obstructing his view and went out to find his unit. While looking sideways and checking # on the doors, Jaebeom had a misstep which caused him to lose his footing. He and the boxes were about to fall on the floor when he felt someone grab his arms from the front to steady him and stopped the boxes from falling.

“Woah, Man. What are you doing with these multiple boxes? Might as well put it down first” Jaebeom gently put the boxes down on the floor. “Oh, thank you so much. I would’ve sprawled on the floor right now if it weren’t for you” when he looked up, he saw a handsome man looking right back at him. He had fluffy hair, big brown eyes, sharp features and a nicely sculpted jaw. Jaebeom was transfixed with the man he barely noticed that he was saying something.

“Hey, are you okay? I was asking If you need help.”

“Jaebeom”

“Huh?”

“My name’s Jaebeom” He panicky blurted out before he could stop himself.

“and I’m fine. I don’t want to bother you. But really thank you so much!” Jaebeom immediately added to lessen the awkward atmosphere.

“Hey, It’s fine really! I have nothing else to do anyway. Here, let’s split up the boxes. What’s your unit #?” The handsome man said while lifting half of the boxes. Jaebeom shrugs and lets the man do what he wants. He could really use the help anyway.

“747”

“Oh! We’re neighbors! I’m in 748. I’m Jackson btw”

The ridiculously handsome man named Jackson said. Lucky him, Jackson really helped him with carrying and settling all the remaining things he had.

~~~

_ “Does it look good on me, Jaebeom hyung? Isn’t the pants a bit too tight? And oh, look! Our fits are matchy matchy!” _

_ “No, it fits perfectly fine. And of course it looks good on you. You always look good and handsome” _

_ “Ahhh! This is why I love you!” _

~~~

As it turns out, Jackson, his newly found friend and neighbor is going to the same university as him. While he’s under the music production department, Jackson is under the allied health department. Jaebeom didn’t expect that he’d gain easily a new friend with their unexpected hallway encounter. To strangers, Jaebeom could look very intimidating, hard to approach and closed off. That's what he always hears from the people around him who don't personally know him, which is partially true though. He doesn't really talk to other people unless it’s school related, or if someone interacts with him first and he only has a few real friends who he could really trust. But with Jackson,the boy just wormed his way through Jaebeom’s life with ease. Jackson was like a literal sunshine who brightens the room whenever he walks in and Jaebeom thinks that he really doesn't mind the little sunburn.

~~~~

_ “Jaebeomie.” _

_ “Hmmm?” _

_ “Promise me one thing.” _

_ “What is it?” _

_ “That you’ll be forever in my life” _

_ “You don’t even have to ask me, Jackson.” _

_ “You promise?” _

_ “Promise.” _

~~~~

As time passed, Jaebeom and Jackson got closer. There are days that Jackson would laze around Jaebeom’s unit and vice versa. They always study together and being each other’s motivator, either of them would always wait for the other to go home together. they have basically become that bestfriends who’s doing almost all of the things together. Even their own group of friends merged because of them. Sometimes it just baffles Jaebeom how fluid their lives have become like it’s meant to be.

One thing that Jaebeom is most thankful for knowing Jackson is that he truly understands why he chose this path and his passion for music. Because honestly his family really didn’t know or cared about it’s importance for Jaebeom, they just let him be as long as he’s studying and finish school. Unlike Jackson, who was his number 1 supporter (alongside with Jinyoung, his other bff) he always cheered and helped him whenever he’s struggling or in that slump phase. He genuinely believes in Jaebeom’s talent, even if sometimes Jaebeom questions himself if he really has one. There are days that it got him thinking if he really deserves to have a wonderful person like Jackson in his life.

~~~

_ “Hyung, you remember the day you moved-in to your condo?” _

_ “Yeah, what about it?” _

_ “I’m glad you tripped that day.” _

_ “How could you say that, Jackson!” Jaebeom glared at Jackson. _

_ “What?!” Jackson giggled. “I was glad cause if it weren't for that I wouldn’t have had you like this in my life.” _

_ Jaebeom felt like his heart melted. He opened his arm, gesturing Jackson for a hug. Jackson happily obliged and hugged him tightly as he could. _

_ “I love you, hyung.” _

_ “I love you too, Jackson” _

~~~~

“Class dismissed. See you next week”

Jaebeom hurriedly gathered his things and went out of the room. He was walking out of the building as fast as he could “Jaebeom Hyung!” 

Jaebeom turned to see Jinyoung jogging his way to him. He grabbed Jinyoung's wrist and forced him to brisk walk.

“Woah woah calm down hyung. Why are you in a hurry?” Jinyoung wiggling his wrist out of Jaebeom’s hold. 

When Jaebeom was sure that they were safe from the premises of his department he let Jinyoung go with a tired sigh. 

“You could’ve gotten me caught” Jaebeom glared at Jinyoung. 

“huh? don’t you have class until 7pm? Don’t tell me…” Jinyoung scoffed at him. “Yah! You sound like I cut classes all the time!” Jinyoung just giggled showing his eye whiskers.

“So, what’s up? It’s so unlikely of you to cut class”

“Nah,you remember the practical exam Jackson was crying about weeks ago?”

“Yeah, what about it?” 

“I promised that I’ll treat him if he aced it, and he did! So…”

Jinyoung just raised his eyebrow and threw Jaebeom a suspicious look.

“So last month, Jackson surprised you with a mini trip over the weekend because you got the highest mark in class. Then now, you’re gonna treat him since he did well on his practicals?”

“Yeah?” Jaebeom tilted his head, confused. 

“Really, Jaebeom?” Jinyoung said with a mocking tone. He can’t understand Jinyoung’s expression, like he’s trying to ask something by looking at Jaebeom but he just can’t get what he was trying to say.

When Jinyoung realized that he was really oblivious, he sighed exasperated at Jaebeom

“Oh god, you’re both so dense?! Dafuck” Jinyoung murmured to himself, not letting Jaebeom hear him.

“huh?? anyway, i really need to go now jinyoungie! Jackson’s already waiting for me. See you tomorrow!”

Jinyoung stood there while looking at Jaebeom jogging away from him. He shakes his head lightly with a soft laugh “sucks to be aware, i guess”

-

The sun is far up in the sky nicely shining it’s rays, the wind gushing every now and then making satisfying sounds from the rustle of leaves and twigs of the trees. It was a perfect stress free picnic day by the Han river. It’s rare that everyone in the group had the same free day so they decided to make the most out of it and bond together. Jaebeom’s circle of friends together with Jackson’s, which is now a one big loud group thanks to the both of them. 

“Yah! Bambam! What kind of throw was that!” Jaebeom just laughed while Mark screamed at Bambam who was running to get the frisbee back.

“I’m gonna go get some rest. I’m tired.” 

“Yeah whatever old man!” Yugyeom answered back to Jaebeom teasingly.

“I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear that”

Jaebeom walked back to their picnic mat where Jinyoung and Jackson were talking to each other. He smiled while looking at his two best friends. Even when they’re out to have fun, Jackson didn't forget to bring a few of his review materials still taking the chance to squeeze in some readings. He plopped down on the mat and laid his head on Jackson's thighs and closed his eyes. 

“Ohhh, getting tired easily? signs of ageing hyung?” What’s with people today and their constant teasing about his age?!

“Shut up, Jinyoung” He threw a tissue paper at him which Jinyoung avoided well. Boo

“Yeah yeah whatever! I’m gonna go play with the kids so this grandpa can have his quiet sleep” 

Jaebeom attempted to pinch Jinyoung but he was fast enough to run away. He went back to laying on Jackson and closed his eyes again. He felt Jackson running his hands through his hair making him sleepy even more. After a while, Jackson removed his hold from Jaebeom which made him open his eyes to look at him. Jackson has a cute small smile on his lips while still reading his notes and his other hand was now in front of his face, blocking the sunlight that was directly hitting his face so he could sleep peacefully.

And at that very moment, something hit Jaebeom. The comfort and home that he felt whenever he’s with him, the things he never did before which he willingly did for Jackson, the way he favors and would go out of his way just for him, how he becomes soft for Jackson all the time. He never realized how he allowed Jackson to enter his life easily, until today. 

He is attracted to him. 

He has feelings for his best friend. 

It was buried deep down in him that he took too long to finally acknowledge it.

And NO. He will not tell Jackson. He will not risk losing him. God knows what he could do when he loses Jackson in his life. 

So he just sighed, closed his eyes and buried his face on Jackson’s stomach and draped his arms around the man. Savoring the moment and Jackson’s warmth. 

~~~

_ “Tell me why did I agree to go with you again today?” Jaebeom huffed while his face was getting pricked with god knows what.  _

_ Jackson just giggled beside him. _

_ “Because you can’t resist me and of course to look good for the wedding hyung! What else do you think this is for!” _

~~~

Jaebeom really didn’t get those people who said that the more you hide your feelings, the more you fall for them. He always thought that it made no sense. But boy he was so wrong, it wasn’t just a stupid love quote for the grade schoolers to put on their slambooks. 

Months have passed when he admitted to himself that he does really feel attracted to his best friend. Months of pretending and burying the blooming feeling on his chest.

And you know what happens to feelings that are buried? They grow, they feed off with the locked up emotions you have for the person. At first, it was just a simple acknowledgement of attraction, but as months and years went by, Jaebeom tend to notice all the simple things that made him like Jackson, he tend to appreciate his beauty a little more everyday, tend to focus on how great of a person he is and one day Jaebeom just unknowingly wake up to him being in-love with Jackson already. Madly, deeply, inlove.

With all these overwhelming feelings for Jackson, Jaebeom poured his heart out in producing, writing songs about him, making all these sappy poems. Hell, he could even make a whole book for him. His feelings for jackson was like a blackhole, there’s no way you can get out of it.

~~~

“Jaebeom please go stand at the end of the aisle now we’re about to start. Jackson just arrived!”

Jaebeom stood up and went to his spot with a pounding heart. It’s wedding day today. He fiddled with the loose threads at the end of his suit when he was startled by the loud voice of the organizer.

“Everyone! Jackson is gonna walk down the aisle in 30 seconds! Please go to your respective places”

A beautiful melody playing in the background when Jackson was revealed behind the doors. Jaebeom had to take a deep breath when he saw him. Jackson looks so godly in his nicely fitted suit with his perfectly styled comma hair. Coupled with his big shiny eyes with unshed tears and wide, happy smile. He was walking like a King in the aisle, who’s still reigning over Jaebeom’s heart.

They locked eyes, both glistening and tears waiting to fall. Jackson grinned at Jaebeom when Jackson stopped in front of him. “I love you, hyung! Thank you so much for everything” Jackson whispered while hugging Jaebeom tightly. Jaebeom smiled bitterly as he released Jackson from the hug and handed him to his fiancé next to him.

Jackson reached for his fiancé and they walked to the altar hand in hand.

Jaebeom felt like he was a mirror, broken into pieces and after, the pieces were further crushed into fine crystals. It could never be put back together. The only things that prevented him from spiraling was Jackson’s genuine happiness plastered on his face. 

_”As long as Jackson is happy.”_ Jaebeom muttered to himself.

While the ceremony was going on, Jaebeom was physically there but spiritually and mentally he was not, he kept going back to the conversation he had with Jackson 3 days before the wedding…

~

The bachelor party planned by their close friends for Jackson was a success. The fun games and the usual ritual for the soon-to-be married man, they all did it. Jackson and Jaebeom were the last to leave the venue. Both agreed to go to their favorite 24 hour convenience store where they love to go back in the days.

“Ready to tie the knot already?”

“You know what, I didn’t expect that you’ll be the first one to ask between us both. I wonder when will you find yours” Jackson giggled while Jaebeom's heart sank a little more.

“I don’t see anyone right now who has the potential to be my lifetime partner” _Cause it's you._

He is truly happy for Jackson. But at the same time, he was hurting too. But who cares about his feelings? What matters most is Jackson’s happiness.

“You know what hyung, I’m gonna spill something to you.” Jackson looked at Jaebeom with a sheepish smile. Jaebeom just nodded at Jackson to show that he’s all ears.

“Would you believe if I tell you that before all of this, I was in love with you first?” Jackson not letting Jaebeom interrupt him continued talking.

“Since it’s all in the past now, I’ll just spill everything to you hyung. I think it was so silly of me to fall in love with you back then because I was pretty sure it’s not the same case for you” Jackson laughed. _You're wrong! very very wrong._ Jaebeom wanted to say out loud.

“I didn’t tell anyone, I hid it for years. I was afraid and I don’t wanna lose our friendship you know? I don’t wanna lose you hyung cause you mean so much to me. And I did not regret one bit of it cause it led me to where I am now.” 

Jaebeom legit just stared at Jackson for a good minute. He felt like the world was coming to its end. He was so devastated, feeling like his heart was shattered into a millions once again. They we’re both in love with each other, they could have had their own happy ending but cupid decided to fuck it up. How can he live with the fact that he had the chance to be with the love of his life but it’s too late now?

“Please don’t be awkward with me hyung. I just don’t want to keep something from you.” Jackson looked at Jaebeom with his signature puppy eyes. What can he do? He’ll always be weak for Jackson.

“You silly! Of course not! Come here!” Hugging jackson was like hugging a rose full of thorns, it bleeds and hurts so much but it was worth it to see his beautiful blooming smile.

~

“Congratulations! You may now seal the wedding with a kiss!” He was brought back from his thoughts when the presider concluded the wedding ceremony. 

A tear escaped from Jaebeom disguised as tears of joy, no one needs to know that it was tears for regrets and missed chances. They said the hardest love to forget was the one that never happened. It would always leave you wondering, in the mud of asking all the what ifs and what could have been. There was no wrong time for Jackson and Jaebeom at all, they were just scared and hesitant lovers. Timing sucks because it's too late.

Jaebeom took a deep breath and wiped his tears away “Is there a lifetime waiting for us in a world where I can be yours and you can be mine? A time where we weren’t afraid to take the risk, where both of us could have our happy ending?”

All Jaebeom knows for sure that in this lifetime and all other lifetimes, Jackson will always and will only be the one in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was basically because of [THIS](https://twitter.com/BenAndBenMusic/status/1259817588722249728?s=20) youtube comment!! the band also made a song based on that comment, you can listen [HERE](https://youtu.be/oxsY8GvoQQE) ahhhhhhhhhhh isn't it amazing? thanks to bambam's last vlive it made me search up Ben&Ben LOL!


End file.
